In U.S. Pat. No. 4,670,662, commonly assigned with the present invention, energy storing inductors are employed to selectively supply current to a load. While each inductor is storing energy, it is short circuited, so a recirculating current flows through the inductor and short circuit. The magnitude of the recirculating current remains essentially constant, if the resistive impedance of the inductor and the impedance of the short circuit are sufficiently small. When it is desired to apply the recirculating current to a load, the short circuit is removed. It is desirable to remove the short circuit as fast as possible, preferably in less than a fraction of a millisecond, to minimize losses and maximize efficiency. A problem with the prior art device is that the switches have not, in many cases, been capable of handling large amounts of current with high operating speed and the short circuit impedance has been excessive.